Nightmares
by Wolfish Familiar
Summary: A gift like Maribel's can be exhausting for the brain. Leading to some health issues in her life. Are the two students really chasing a hidden world that was closed off for generations, or a fantasy that doesn't exist? Follow the two down a dark, twisted journey as they uncover the truth. Where will it lead them, only time will tell. (updated ch2 and ch3)
1. Chapter 1

(Please take note that this is a dark fanfic and will include violence, crude language among other things. If this isn't your thing, you know where the back button is)

* * *

Running. Running once more. Away. Away from what? Not sure. Aura powerful; dangerous. Must get away. Trees. Branches everywhere. Close by. Must run.

Can't run faster. Body can't handle it. Need to breathe. Still running. Fear runs though the veins like blood.

Thud. On the ground. Tripped over a branch. Can't move. Mind searches. Catching up. Must move. Arms flail uselessly, barely any strength to get up. It approaches, leaps. Screams. Frantic, panicking gasps. Struggling. Fighting back. Useless. Jaws opening and clamps down. Pained screaming, then silence.

Waking up, screaming, Maribel sprang into a sitting position, head throbbing lightly. Tangled in her own sheets. Wide eyed and heavily breathing, she ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm down. Looking around her room, in the darkness she saw an outline of a lamp laying on the floor. The base had cracked from the point of impact, the shade had completely detached and the blub smashed. She was on the floor. She must have knocked the lamp over as she fell. She sighed before shakily getting up. Placing a hand down to steady herself into the shards of glass from the smashed bulb.

"OW, shit!"

To instead used her bed as support with her other hand. Unsteadily stepping one foot in front of the other, she walked to the other side of the room and, using the wall, finding the bathroom to avoid stepping into the shards of glass. Switching on the light, she winced, squinting her eyes, before heading to the sink. Looking into the mirror, she was horrified by what she saw. Apart from the dark circles under her eyes and her pale complexion, there was scratches around her neck, trailing onto her chest and on her arms that were much deeper. Causing thin trails of blood to leak out.

A figure in the mirror suddenly appears from behind Maribel, but that doesn't scare her. Her own reflection changes. Twisted, morphs. Rooted to the spot, Maribel stares. Afraid. Her reflection grins malevolently at her.

 _"You will never escape."_

"NO!"

Crack, smash. Maribel resurfaces to reality. Blinking, she stares at her clenched hand, firmly set against the mirror. Cracks webbing from it. blood seeping out of split knuckles, dripping into the porcelain sink, staining it crimson. Maribel slowly removed her fist from the broken shards of the mirror, causing more to fall and shatter. More blood flows out of her hand quickly. Wincing as her knuckles quickly inflame in pain. Wounds open more, skin tears. Pain flaring to unbearable. She carefully pulls out the shards, wincing. Crimson, blood stained shards are put delicately on top of the shelf above the sink. Turning her hand over, she remembered the glass shards that had embedded into her palm that were littered on the carpet floor. The pain there now a mild irritant. Itchy, but dares not as she once again carefully pulls out the even smaller pieces.

 _'This has some explaining to do if Renko notices, I hope to god she doesn't. I thought I had this under control.'_

Maribel sighed as she reached out and turned on the tap. Biting her lip in pain as she held her hand under the running cold water. Hand clenching. Blood, thin, runs into the sink until the water runs clear. Reaching to the cabinet, Maribel grabs the first aid kit and struggles to take out bandages and cotton. Wrapping her hand with cotton first before bandaging it. Her head that was once a minor irritant, now throbbed greatly. So much, Maribel quickly grabbed it and doubled over. The pain unbearable, silently screaming to not wake others. Pounding, pounding. Vision blurring and mind dizzy. Flailing to grab onto anything to help. Collapsing onto her knees. Then, nothing.

Snapping open her eyes, the pounding headache gone, she was greeted with a ceiling. But not of the bathroom, instead Maribel woke in her main room of her dorm. The last thing she remembers was being in the bathroom.

 _'How did I get here?'_

Turning to shakily stand up, Maribel noticed that the lamp that was knocked onto the floor was sitting back onto the bedside table. The smashed bulb that littered the carpet with shards was tidied up. It must have been at least only half an hour as it was still dark and no one came knocking. She sighed and started heading back to the bathroom. Again noticing that the tap was off ( _'I remember leaving it on'_ ) and the first aid kit back in the cabinet. Rubbing her eyes with her uninjured hand, Maribel grabbed the prescription tablets and swallowing two with a glass of water that appeared on the side. Wincing to the taste of the tablets before drinking the rest of the water and walking back to her bed. Opening the drawer of her bedside cabinet, she took out a small notebook. Flicking it open to a blank page and began writing.

 _Diary entry 47_

 _Date: 13th November 2028 - 2:30am_

 _It's getting worse. My dreams are getting worse. I'm not sure how long I can take this. It's the same dream over and over again. I don't even know what it means yet I have to endure it almost every single night! But it's not just dreams anymore. I bring back things from them. It was usually titbits like a rock or a leaf. Or ornaments. Not this time. I woke up with inhuman scratches. I know I haven't inflicted them, I'm not prone to injuring myself with my bare hands I know that for sure. This has taken a serious turn and I hope this will subside for now._

 _My blackouts are becoming more frequent and, more worryingly, violent. They are also becoming longer, I'm afraid of what I'll do during these blackouts. Especially in class. I broke the mirror in the bathroom during one and again finding myself on the floor, realising I had cleaned up the mess I made before collapsing before writing this. Frequent missing chunks of my memory is a concern for me, even more so when I collapse into and out of my blackouts._

 _Now this wouldn't usually be a concern for me, however, lately I have been turning in my sleep. This could have resulted in the lamp falling. I'm not sure if might be a serious thing or not as this has never happened before._

 _Now, regarding Renko. I'm not sure if I should tell her everything. By explaining to her might make her more worried for me then she already is. She knows about my blackouts, witnessing one first hand was quite upsetting for her, and my mild fits of violence. But I haven't told her about the nightmare yet. Or the scars I bring to the real world. She understands when I tell her about the fussers, or tears as I like to call them, floating. Although I suspect she thinks I'm just hallucinating. To be honest, I'm not sure. I see them everywhere, cracks like on a broken window. In her view, I wouldn't believe it either._

 _Maybe I should see my doctor about this._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Soooo, I might been a bit hasty in putting this chapter out a while ago. Because of this, I went over them and changed what was needed. Mostly sentence structures and errors. But enjoy!

* * *

Staring into nothing, Maribel looks over the school campus, she watched other students leave to get lunch or walking to their normal spots to eat. Resting her palms on the railing, Maribel let her eyes drift to the mountains far from the school she leaned forward slightly on the railing, as if to make out the fine details of the natural landscape. She squints her eyes before she spots tears rippling in and out of existence against the blue sky, something she was originally searching for.

 _'They're getting clearer now. Not to mention more noticeable, every so often I see one. This is seriously getting out of hand.'_

So deep in her thoughts she barely heard the footsteps behind her coming closer and the voice calling out to her.

"Merry."

A hand on her shoulder. Enough to bring her out of her thoughts, the tears vanish from her vision as if the landscape is repairing itself as the tears close, Maribel turns to the person calling her. Smiling as she places her own on top of the one on her shoulder. The one true person she can trust, smiling back with comfort with kind eyes.

"Hello Renko."

They sat against the wall on the rooftop, eating in relative silence.

"So..."

Renko started, putting down her empty lunch box and looking at Maribel; who hadn't eaten much, most of her food left untouched, something that Renko undeniably noticed as she glanced at Maribel's lunch that was left within reaching distance. But was unfazed by this, as she packed both boxes away and continued.

"...you haven't had other visions or dreams about Gensokyo lately?"

Maribel chuckled. Her friend was knowledgeable to her frequent 'visits' to the place though her dreams at a certain extent. She also knows of Maribel's sleepless nights, but doesn't know the exact reason why.

"Not of late."

"Blackouts?"

"N-no."

"Violent attacks on anyone?"

"Not of the sort..."

"I see."

Renko stopped talking, before quickly grabbing Maribel's wrist and holding it out to properly look at it. Panic quickly replaced Maribel's neutral expression, knowing that Renko had seen the bandages on her hand she thought she hid from view.

"Then why do I see a bandage around your hand like you've tried to cut yourself?!"

Maribel dropped her head in defeat. Pulling her hand away from Renko's surprisingly weak grip despite the sudden snap in her voice. It was evident that Renko was mad, the heavy shift in the mood and the slight glare was the proof of it.

"Ok, I...might have had one of my blackouts."

Maribel didn't dare look at Renko, silently cursing herself for giving a feeble white lie.

"I know you're lying to me, Merry."

 _'Damn, she didn't go for it. It was pretty terrible, I wouldn't believe it either.'_

"Ok fine. I broke a lamp and a mirror last night."

Renko sighed, shifting to a more comfortable sitting position before asking.

"I hope you didn't throw the lamp."

Maribel chuckled. Grabbing her injured hand in comfort. The humour lifting the mood just a little for Maribel to turn to Renko.

"No. I knocked it in my sleep, then placed my hand in the shards of glass."

"Still doesn't explain the mirror."

Maribel hesitated, gripping her injured hand as she remembered bits and pieces of that night.

"I...I broke it during my blackout. One minute I was staring at my reflection, the next my hand was bleeding and the mirror was broken."

Renko sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Did you at least take your tablets?"

"Y-yeah...afterwards."

"Merry! You know how dangerous that is!"

Maribel flinched at the sudden outburst from the neutral brunette, turning her head to face the landscape before bringing her eyes to her hands clasped together on her lap.

"But I was fine yesterday. So, I thought I didn't need to take them."

Renko pinched the bridge of her nose, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Thinking and needing are two very separate things. Especially in this case. Merry...Please, be more careful."

Maribel looked towards the ground, realising the consequences of her actions. She bit her lip as she thought of something.

"Look, I'm sorry Renko. I...I'm thinking of seeing my doctor about this. As my blackouts are occurring more."

Renko sighed, covering Maribel's hand with her own before tucking her head onto the slightly taller girl's shoulder. Maribel welcomed the comfort, adjusting her hand to entwine with Renko's.

"You do know I'm here for you. If anything happens, I'll be there to help. I'm not going to abandon a friend in need."

Maribel sighed before leaning into Renko. Looking up at the sky, she saw the cracks forming once more, pulsating into existence.

 _'Maybe I am going mad.'_

 _"Never forget..."_

Maribel froze. Where did that voice come from? Beside herself and Renko, no one else was on the roof. It couldn't be from the students below, the voice felt too close. Maribel turned to see if anyone had snuck up before she did, but as she thought, no one was there.

"What is it?"

Realising that Renko must have noticed her sudden discomfort, Maribel quickly decided that it was nothing to worry about. Besides, why worry Renko over something that insignificant?

 _'Could just be my imagination. Most likely to be.'_

"Huh, oh it's nothing. We should get back to class, the bell's going to ring soon."

Renko nodded and stood up, stretching a hand out to help Maribel onto her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** noticed a misplaced line divider -_-

* * *

She sat nervously, worrying. Fingers drumming the armrest, the other hand near her mouth. Nervously biting her index finger, eyes focusing on nothing, body non-reactive to surroundings. Renko's hand on her own forced Maribel out of her worries and was reassured with a smile. Which Maribel returned, although somewhat solemnly. Renko knew it was pointless telling the blonde that everything is going to be alright, that only belonged in non-fiction tales that have a happy ending. This is real life, where you don't have the choice of having a clear cut future. She knew something was wrong with her friend, and she knew the difficulties of a life Maribel could possibly face. She's seen it enough times that it doesn't faze her much, so when Maribel told her of the blackouts and random violent acts she has, Renko responded with support.

"Miss Hearn? Maribel Hearn?"

The two girls turned to see one of the doctors calling out her name. Renko squeezed Maribel's hand before letting go for Maribel to stand.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine Renko. I'll be in capable hands if I do blackout."

Although confident in her reply, when Maribel turned, her face dropped slightly. She desperately needed Renko with her, but because of the problems she is keeping from Renko, it's best she doesn't know for now.

"Please take a seat Miss Hearn."

Merry withheld all notion to completely collapse onto the chair, slightly exhausted from the trip here and of her worries. The doctor took his own seat before turning to Maribel.

"Now, Miss Hearn. Is there anything you would like to discuss about since your last visit, which was...four months ago?"

"Yes, I do."

The doctor turned to his notes and started flipping through them, quickly reminding him of Merry's last visit.

"How are you sleeping?"

"Not well, unfortunately. What you prescribed for me did help, but now it feels like the effects are starting to wear off, or stop working. They help numb my insomnia, but I still wake up a number of times during the night."

The doctor noted down on his paper. Merry could barely make out words that said 'pills no longer effective. Possible need to prescribe stronger dosage.'

"How are your dreams? Are you still dreaming, or not?"

"Yeah, it's the same dream over and over again."

He paused his writing to look at Merry, who has a distant look on her face, which had drained of any colour it had.

"Night terrors again?"

She nodded, causing the doctor to sigh and continue to write. 'Still has night terrors, nothing to prescribe her with to help. Refer to Psychologist?'

"Ok, what about your blackouts?"

"They've become more frequent lately. Erm, prior to this appointment, I ended up breaking a mirror in my dorm during my blackout."

"Hmm, you're worried about self harming during your blackout?"

"Not just that, I'm worried about hurting others. Hurting them to a point that they'll go to desperate measures to defend themselves."

"So, you're implying you have extreme mood swings during your blackout, regardless of not remembering anything during it?"

"Yes, not because I believe so. My friend and a few others have witnessed myself during them, they tell me I do not act like myself."

The doctor noted more down, continuing to question Merry further.

"How do they describe you in your blackouts?"

"They tell me it's like I suddenly switch. One moment I'm myself, the next I'm threatening them. I'm told I become violent in an instant, then become unresponsive and collapse."

"How long do your blackout occur?"

"They vary from two minutes to around ten. Like I say, they vary every time I have one."

The doctor scribbles more notes into his book before shutting it, turning to face Maribel with a stoic look.

"Judging since your last visit, I say your condition has somewhat worsened. For now, I'll prescribe you with stronger sleeping pills to help you sleep. I suggest listening to soothing music while you sleep, it helps by calming the brain and hopefully stop your night terrors. I'll also prescribe you something for your blackouts, this may not be affective, so I'm also going to give you a MRI appointment."

"How would that help, Doctor?"

"Due to the increasing frequency of them, I fear there might be damage in the brain. Did you have some sort of accident prior to them?"

"No, I don't think so."

He hums in response as he writes a note on a separate piece of paper before giving it to Maribel.

"Give this to the receptionist. They will hand you your prescription form."

Maribel rises from her seat and gave the doctor a farewell before heading to the door. Her hand was outstretched, ready to grasp the doorknob before he spoke.

"Before you leave Miss Hearn, I have to ask, do you have someone living with you? Like a partner or a roommate?"

Maribel turned, a little confused at the question, but answered regardless.

"Erm, no. I live alone. Can I ask why?"

"That girl in the waiting room, she is your friend?"

Maribel nodded.

"I suggest that you keep her close to you. With your blackouts, you're a danger to yourself. It becomes more threatening when you're alone."

He motions to Maribel's bandaged hand, out of habit she places her other hand over it. She nods before exiting.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go Merry? You do seem awfully tired."

"Renko, I told you I'm fine. Besides, I need the fresh air anyway."

Maribel suggested after leaving the clinic that both herself and Renko should walk around some of the scenery that Kyoto has to offer. Renko immediately wanted to say no due to Maribel's condition, but she knew that Maribel would pester her until she gave up, so instead questioned if her blonde friend was ready to take such a walk.

"I'm only asking. I don't want you to collapse and hit your head on anything."

"Aw, you care for me that much? I'm charmed, but I'll be fine. So, please stop worrying. Besides, if something like that does happen, you'll be by my side."

Renko gave a slight smile. Maribel was right, Renko does need to stop worrying so much, and with Renko by her side nothing could go wrong. But she couldn't blame Renko for worrying.

 _'I guess anyone would worry about me.'_

It wasn't just her mental health that worried Renko, but of her physical health too. Maribel hardly ventured out of her dorm room, apart from the exceptions of attending classes. Before, herself and Renko would many places for their club activities on more than one occasion per week full of energy and wit. However, because of Maribel's condition that has gotten worse, it slowly robbed her of her sprit full energy. Even just a full day of attending classes will cause the blonde to pass out on her bed once she enters her room. Because of this, her tutor advised her to shorten her hours to help with her condition. She would be fine with this if it didn't entail that she wouldn't be able to pass any exams to pass the course.

With her not getting enough sleep, there were bags under her eyes, not obvious unless you looked closely, but obvious enough for Renko to notice.

"You know, you should try to get some sleep. Or at least try sleeping like a normal person."

Maribel chuckled at Renko's statement.

"That's ironic coming from you, who stays up a night to cram for a test the very next day."

"Hey! I only do that on very rare occasions!"

"Hm, those 'rare' occasions being the times you didn't study?"

"I forgot!"

Maribel chuckled at Renko's pout, only causing her to start laughing as Renko gave her an annoyed look. Renko looked away in annoyance as Maribel's laugh died down. But she couldn't be angry at Maribel for long, how can she when her friend is in such a good mood? As if it was back to the good days.


	4. Ch 4: Sealing Club Flashback I (1 of 2)

**AN:** I told myself when I started uploading this I wouldn't abandon a multi-chap story for months on end. That certainly worked out great -_- anyway, I'll try to upload on a somewhat schedule and not make it look like I've abandoned this (I've already written a lot more chapters that are waiting to be edited + more to come! ^.^) Btw, the flashback chaps are the only ones that will be named, just a heads up.

* * *

"Hey, Renko. Tell me, what's the time?"

"What happened to wearing a watch? Surely it's better at time keeping, or at least check your phone."

Maribel turned to Renko grinning like a Cheshire cat, as she noted her brunette friend's sarcasm.

"Why, I don't need one if I have you by my side. Besides, you're more accurate than a watch. A human GPS! Only your skill can be used to navigate the terrain!"

Maribel stretched out her arms to indicate their surroundings as she turned on the spot, an innocent grin making its way onto her face to replace the one before. Renko only placed a hand on her head in embarrassment at Maribel's childlike antics. She thanked luck that no one was around to witness this strange behaviour from a university student, especially when they come from a refined background.

 _'How come someone like Merry who looks like a lady, acts nothing like one?'_

"I'm not a GPS Merry. I can only tell the time, and where we are. I don't navigate to places I've never been to before. I'm also human, not a systematic machine."

"But you're reliable."

"When the skies are clear. Now, we're only lucky it's partially cloudy."

To Renko, Maribel looked as if she wasn't listening as she continued to twirl on the spot, reminding the brunette of an excited child. Sighing, Renko grabbed a hold of Maribel's wrist to stop her twirling as well to get her attention.

"First, I want you to calm down. I don't want you running off and getting separated. Secondly, how much further is it?"

The Cheshire grin was back.

"Only if you tell me the time~"

Renko sighed in frustration as she let go of Maribel, who joyfully skipped away from the brunette, jumping onto a small, flat rock again with childlike antics. Her hands behind her back with a playful smile on her face and mischievous eyes.

"Alright fine."

She sighed again before looking up to the stars. Instantly, the quick calculations came to her in a flash. Giving her the information she needed just from a glance.

"The time is 10:30, the day is Friday 20th of June 20**. We are currently in a forest fifteen miles away from the nearest station and north west of Tokyo."

She looked at Maribel with a smug look on her face.

"Anything else?"

Maribel returned the smug look with a glare as she crossed her arms. But the glare quickly turned into a smirk as a thought crossed her mind.

"Still adamant you're not a human GPS?"

She saw the look of confusion cross the brunette's face before it was quickly replaced with a series of expressions. Starting off with realisation, then slight frustration and ending with embarrassment as Maribel began giggling at Renko's array of facial expressions.

"Very funny Merry. Now can you tell me where we're going?"

Maribel grabbed Renko's hand and began dragging her along, walking through the dirt path in silence.

"Merry?"

"We're almost there, don't worry."

The rest of the journey was made in relative silence. Renko neither complained nor asked Maribel to let go of her own hand as she felt somewhat relaxed being dragged to wherever they were going. what could go wrong on a harmless trip?

* * *

"And we're here!"

Renko immediately snapped out of her daze once she heard the sound of Maribel's voice. She looked at her blonde friend, who turned to face her. Before shifting her vision behind Maribel to what looks to be a rundown shrine.

"You brought me to uselessly pray at an abandoned shrine in the middle of nowhere?"

Maribel chuckled at Renko's curious yet slightly worried sounding question.

"No, silly. This isn't just a shrine, it's The Hakurei shrine. One where, although abandoned by humans, still resides a god."

Renko turned to Maribel with a sceptical look on her face.

"Merry, I think shrine gods will eventually disappear if there's no faith. From what I can tell, the shrine looks as if no one walked this path for years."

"That's what I mean!"

Renko was stopped in her tracks as Maribel placed both her hands on Renko's shoulders. Looking at the brunette straight in the eye.

"A rumour's been going around campus about the place. Strange light anomalies have been spotted both by hikers and pilots. Many of our fellow students have witnessed when visiting the place that they see ghosts."

Renko scoffed at the explanation.

"Really Merry? Come on, I'd believe there's a colony of rabbits living on the moon more than believe our classmates. Those stories are usually made up to scare their friends or something like that."

She was given a scoff as Maribel pushed her hands off Renko and walked to the shrine.

"Sure, I wouldn't believe them either. However, have you considered the folklore here that I'm positive our classmates don't know about?"

"Folklore? What folklore?"

Maribel placed a hand on her head, both realising that it was a probability that Renko had not heard them due to not living in Kyoko for most of her life, and that it was also possible she wouldn't have heard them anyway in the campus.

"Ah, of course. I should have realised."

She grabbed Renko's hand and guided her off the dirt path for no other reason other than quickly stating 'it's not wise to be overheard by the gods'.

"Apparently, the shrine maiden from centuries ago helped create a whole other world within Japan. A world where youkai and other mythical creatures can live in peace."

In a hushed voice, slightly drawn in by the questionable statement of god's overhearing them, Renko asked.

"But, why?"

The mischievous glint in Maribel's eyes had dimmed, scanning the area for some reason before answering.

"That's something that even you can figure out Renko. It's because of technology. People start to think more scientifically and forget about the past. Youkai began to disappear and fear spread. It's been said that there was a war between humans and youkai, one side wanting change and to move forward, the other want things to be the same. Humans gradually started to win, as the youkai were continuing to disappear. In a desperate decision, they decided to take refuge in a place that was closed off from the world. With the help from the Hakurei shrine maiden and an anonymous source, they got what they wished. Humans still continued to forget them, but they stayed alive because of this world."

"How?"

Maribel leaned even closer to Renko, their noses barely touching as Maribel answered her question in a hushed voice. Excitement dancing in her eyes as she unfolds what she believes is the truth to her brunette friend.

"Because it's the land of the forgotten."


	5. Ch 5: Sealing Club Flashback I (2 of 2)

"Ok, Merry. If you truly believe this forgotten land exists-"

"I know it exists!"

"-fine, _know_ it exists, isn't there a reason why it's called 'the land of the forgotten'? I mean, judging by the name, maybe it wants to stay forgotten?"

Maribel suddenly stopped walking once she was at the entrance to the shrine, resulting in Renko walking into her due to being distracted by the deteriorating shrine that looked more desolate as well as dangerous the closer you are. Undeterred by her brunette friend, Maribel turned around with a determined look on her face, placing both her hands on Renko's shoulders once more.

"Just because it's named that, doesn't mean it wants to be!"

Renko ended up staring at her expressionless. Then after a brief moment of silence, Renko started chuckling, quickly realizing the contradiction in Maribel's statement.

"That's kinda the point Merry."

Maribel sighed, knowing her outburst had little thought to it.

"What I meant was that it's named the 'land of the forgotten' simply because of the inhabitants who were forgotten by humans. It refers to the youkai, not the land itself."

"Oh."

It was Maribel's turn to chuckle as she reached for Renko's fedora and pulled it down over her face in an affectionately joking manner.

"Silly. Now, I want to investigate this shrine before midnight. So, are you coming in or staying there where wild animals will eat you on sight?"

She grinned at Renko's panic, who turned around to see if there was any animal behind her, very quickly backing into the derelict place in fear before realizing the very slim possibility of attacking animals. She then glared at Maribel, who couldn't keep in her laughter much longer as she walked into the shrine. Renko mumbled something about Maribel's jokes before following her inside.

* * *

"To be honest Merry. Looking at this shrine doesn't convey safety. Are you sure it's alright?"

"Of course! What's the worst that can happen? See, perfectly fine."

Maribel began jumping on the wood flooring to prove her point, much to Renko's dismay and slight panic. Although the boards seem to withstand the pressure, Renko quickly saw the strain the planks had once Maribel's feet connected with them.

"Ok, ok! I get your point! Please, stop jumping. I don't want this place to fall down on us because of you."

Maribel immediately stopped jumping, noting the panic in her friend's voice and decided to not joke around. Her tone changing to a more serious one as she took in the decor of the shrine.

"Ok. Well, should we look around? Take note of the place and try to find anything that's related to the forgotten world?"

Renko nodded, thankful in the change of tone from Maribel and started searching through the shrine. Almost everything they saw wasn't noteworthy as most of it was degraded to a point of being unrecognizable, or broken. Moving further inside, they had more hope. Objects that look at be memorabilia from when the shrine was abandoned.

"Wow, judging by these objects, this shrine seems to date from the 15th century!"

Maribel turned to look at Renko with a skeptical look.

"Really Renko? Has History taught you nothing?"

"What?"

Maribel extended her arm out, gesturing to the objects sat on the table she was near.

"Do you really think people from the 1400s knew how to make paper? Or even card? I know Japan quickly advances in technology, but I think it didn't advance _that_ quickly in that time period. However though, on second thought this might not be paper."

Renko was inspecting a purification rod she found, swishing around and admiring the yellowing trail fluttering in the air.

"I don't know. I didn't really pay attention to it in school."

Maribel sighed.

"I think this all dates to the Edo period. "

Renko placed the purification rod back onto the table and proceeded to another corner of the room.

"You mean when the Tokugawa shogunate was in power, where it's known for economic growth, strict social order and a sustainable forest management?"

"Well, I can tell you did pay attention, yes you're correct. Although I'm not sure if the shrine was abandoned during the period or after it. As I assume many people would still come here even after it was abandoned for a while before forgetting it exists."

Renko shrugged her shoulders before exiting the room, to come back with a large yin and yang ball. Causing Maribel to chuckle slightly.

"You planning to take that home and play with it?"

She only glared at Maribel.

"Very funny. It caught my interest as I've never seen one. I regret picking it up, it weighs a ton!"

Renko attempted to get a better hold of the ball, but in doing so it slipped out of her grasp. To fall onto the ground with a not so pleasant sounding thud that was accompanied with the light sound of wood splintering, the shrine groaning with the sudden jolt. Renko winced at the sound as she shifted backwards away from the object that has partially embedded itself into the floor. Maribel, who witnessed what had just happened only sighed.

"That's why I never trust you with valuables Renko. You're such a klutz sometimes."

Renko smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck as she knew Maribel was right. She was about to joke but as soon as she opened her mouth, Maribel instantly felt a headache wash over her. Strong enough for her to wince in pain and take a step back.

"Merry? Are you ok?"

Placing her hand across her face as the headache worsened, her vision blurring and spinning. She dropped to her knees as she faintly heard Renko's voice calling out her name before confusing visions flash in her eyes. Going as soon as they come, but staying long enough for Maribel to see them clearly. One after the other, more confusing than the previous. Until they stopped at one that looks all too familiar. She could see herself and Renko in the shrine. Renko yelling at her, while she was unresponsive. Renko took a few steps towards Maribel before disappearing.

"Renko."

She opened her eyes to the sound of wood splintering, realisation quickly dawning on her as she turned to Renko, calling out to her to stop. She was too late as more wood splinters and breaks. It was all too quick. Maribel scrambles and reaches her hand out, but she was too late as Renko's barely brushed against hers, watching her descend into darkness.

"Renko!"


	6. Chapter 6

It only takes one small thing to set something off, for Renko this was no exception. They were walking down a quiet part of Kyoto, after Maribel's appointment for her condition. Something the blonde suggested although Renko wanted to say no and go straight back to the campus, but quickly gave in due to having next to no stubbornness towards her friend. Such tranquility the two were given, birds chirping in various trees, the sound of leaves rustling in the wind, in the far distance someone breaking planks of wood. Instantly, Renko froze immediately. Maribel soon followed suit, although not as suddenly as she turned to Renko a little confused until she saw the frightened look on her friend's face.

"Renko?"

She didn't respond, her eyes widening and face draining of colour. Maribel immediately realised what is happening and rushed to her friend's side. Who suddenly shut her eyes as she placed her hands over them to block out what she was seeing. However, it only made it worse. The memory of the shrine, old wood flooring. Falling. The sound of her own screaming filled her head. She looked around, the moonlit rocks replaced with a dark lavender colour, verging on black. But that wasn't what terrified her. It was the many eyes surrounding her, all looking in her direction. Rather disgusting looking, Renko was repulsed at the sight of them. Their disgusting stare bore into her as if they could look into her mind. She turned in hopes of getting them out of her sight, however, she turned to face one that was up close to her. Renko could only stare in disgusted terror, fearing to look away in case another eye caught her attention that was even more grotesque. She shrieked as a hand shot out of the pupil of the eye, disfiguring the iris as it shifted to accommodate the limb. Dark Indigo in colour, the arm continued to reach out in an alarming speed. Stopping once it gripped Renko's right shoulder harshly. Another arm appeared as the same rate as the one before. The sickly colours, the pupil, the iris bleed together at the base of the arms before a figure emerged, covered in a gooey purple substance. The free hand found Renko's head and instantly a heavy burning sensation filled her senses. She wanted to scream out, but no voice came, instead wincing in pain as she tried to wriggle free of whatever was doing this. Grasping at the silhouette, but her fingers sank through the gooey substance as if it were slime. The hands kept their strength as she continued to free herself, albeit struggling less and less as her energy is sapped. Then nothing, the hand on her head released. But it wasn't a second later when she felt searing pain tear through her shoulder, blacking out a moment later due to the immense pain.

"Renko!"

She immediately snapped out of her trance. Thrown back into reality as she jolted awake. She threw her head up too quickly as the back of her head collided with one of the metal bars on the fence behind her. If Maribel's voice didn't bring her back, this certainly will as the metallic twang resonated through her head, ringing in her ears as her vision became dizzy. Renko winced in pain, rubbing the back of her head as she realised that she was sitting.

"Are you ok Renko?"

"Yeah, I think. A little dazed though. Why-"

"Why we are sitting on the ground? When you had your episode, you kept leaning in all sorts of directions, so I dragged you here. When I say dragged, I had to pull you as you were adamant to stay where you were. I finally managed to get you here and you immediately went into a fetal position, muttering something about a void. You also muttered something about eyes as well."

Renko rested her head on her arms and sighed.

"It wasn't...the accident you were thinking of, was it?"

She didn't answer, but Maribel took this as a sign that she was right. That time at the abandoned shrine was anything other than ordinary. The weird shift in atmosphere, her strange visions. Renko's injury to add on top of that. The fall would have caused some injury, a broken bone at least as it wasn't very deep. But once the paramedics lifted her out, her injury looked far worse than what it should have been. Maribel physically gagged once she knew what the injury was and promptly asked if her friend was going to be alright. Maribel sighed as she saw Renko reach for her previously injured shoulder in comfort and lay her own hand on top of Renko's. She knew for something like that to happen, you need to fall a number of feet that would kill you as soon as you hit the ground. So why did Renko receive an injury like that?

Maribel looked behind her, past the iron fence that separates them from the cliff edge to see the sun starting to set. She turned back to Renko as she removed her hand from Renko's as she proceeded to stand.

"It's going to get dark soon. Do you want to head back, Renko?"

Renko looked up from staring at the ground a little expectantly. She nodded her head and grasped Maribel's outstretched hand to stand up, grabbing the fence behind her for balance. Once she was standing, she felt something was missing. Renko reached up and realised her hat wasn't on her head, only to notice Maribel holding it with both hands. Renko smiled as she let Maribel place the fedora on her head, fixing the orientation a little until she was satisfied. But she didn't move her hands, keeping them on the fedora a little longer than necessary. Then moving her hands so they were resting on either side of Renko's face, lifting it up slightly so they were face to face. Renko placed her hands on top of Maribel's as she leaned forwards so that their foreheads were touching, eyes closed as they embraced the silence around them before letting go and returning to their dorms.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Hey, Merry. What do you see?"_

 _"If my eyesight improved in the last ten minutes then probably something. Otherwise no."_

 _Renko sighed in defeat as she leaned back. She turned on her side, leaning over the edge of the boat to glide her fingertips on the surface of the water. Idly watching the ripples expand from her hand. She tore her gaze away from the water to look at Maribel, who seemed to give up searching for...what were they looking for again? Renko shook that thought away, believing that nothing would come of it. She saw Maribel gaze up to the sky, well what should be the sky as the mist surrounding them blocks their view of anything that is more than several inches away. Renko brought her gaze back to the surface as she disturbed the still water. She felt the boat rock slight to accommodate the shifting weight. The boat dipped as she felt Maribel's arms encircle her waist, her blonde friend hugging her from behind. Renko sighed as she removed her hand from the water and turned on her back, causing Maribel to move closer to her._

 _"I can tell something's on your mind."_

 _Maribel hummed in response. Not wanting to give Renko the satisfaction of a proper answer._

 _"Do you want to say what it is?"_

 _Maribel didn't respond immediately, mulling it over in her head before deciding how to answer._

 _"I...I don't know. If we should be doing this."_

 _"Riding out in the middle of a lake in a boat, surrounded by mist?"_

 _Renko was given a glare as she chuckled, patting Maribel on the head affectionately._

 _"Should we keep on searching for this 'land' Renko? I mean time and time again, we're shown that it shouldn't exist. Shown the impossible, or trying to prove it exists?"_

 _"Of course it exists Merry. You said it yourself, it's the land of the forgotten. In time, we will find it."_

 _Maribel looked at Renko a little surprised at her optimism._

 _"How can you be so sure about that?"_

 _Renko grinned as she answered._

 _"Because we believe it exists. It's bound to show itself to us if we continue to do so."_

 _Maribel sighed, she should have known Renko would say something like that._

 _"I guess if-"_

 _The boat jerked to the side as it rocked violently. Did they hit something? They looked at each other a little scared. Who was going to look?_

 _"Why-why don't you see what we hit Merry? It might be nothing."_

 _Maribel glared at Renko, who looked to be quivering with fear before moving to the other side of the boat. She gingerly placed her hands on the wooden edge, to keep herself steady but mostly to stop her hands from shaking so much. A deep breath, and peered over. Ready to jump back if something leaped out of the murky depths._

 _There was nothing to see on the water's surface._

 _Maribel sighed in relief, calling out to the friend over her shoulder._

 _"It was nothing Renko. A fish must have bumped the boat. Ha, scared over a fish."_

 _Maribel chuckled to herself before turning to Renko, but she wasn't there. Renko wasn't on the boat._

 _"Renko?"_

 _Did she go overboard? No, Maribel would have heard her splash in the water. Neither the less, she searched the surrounding area in hopes she could spot Renko. Nothing. Not even a ripple the water was so still._

 _"R-Renko?"_

 _Panicking, Maribel began shouting her name. Each time louder and louder until her voice gave out. Still nothing. She searched the waters again, hoping Renko was there and ultimately fearing the worst before breaking down into a fit of tears. Unknowing that the mist surrounding the blonde grew ever closer, and of the lurking danger._

 _"Merry?"_

 _Maribel's head immediately shot up. That was...Renko? It couldn't be._

 _"Merry!"_

 _It had to be. But why was she so far away? Maribel turned to the sound of her best friend, bewildered that Renko could still be alive. She was about to call out, but instead cried out in terror as a slender, cold hand dragged her under from behind. She gasped at the sudden frigid temperature as she kept herself afloat. The boat must have been knocked as it was floating away slowly. Taking deep breaths, Maribel began to swim towards it. But before she could even lay a finger on it, another hand snagged her foot and began dragging her away. She tried to wiggle her foot for the thing to let go, but with each time she does so, the thing tightens its grip. Managing to finally break free, Maribel frantically swims to the boat. Another hand grabs her ankle as a second makes a beeline for her foot again and drags her under. Her panicked cry was cut short as she submerged, trailing into unintelligible garbles. Instead of breaking free again, Maribel frantically swam to the surface, for each time to be submerged once more. More and more hands join to drag her further down, becoming stronger the more she struggles. She begins to tire, her retaliation slows as her legs are bound by whatever is dragging her down. The frigid coldness becoming overbearing, numb. Water fills her lungs as her will starts to fade away. She stops, believing she has reached the bottom of the expanse of water. More blackened, decaying hands emerge and begins to encase her. Out of instinct, she struggles one last chance, small air bubbles escaping to the surface. She turns and her eyes widen at what she sees._

 _Renko, already tangled up in the seaweed like creature, dead. Her arms floating beside her as if she tried to escape. Her cold, lifeless eyes staring. Mouth open, black tar like substance emerged from it, heavier than water as it slowly drips down into the creature. Maribel shrieked and began to panic. Water rushed into her lungs as more hands latch onto her, squeezing her life, her soul out of her body. Her vision fading as something passed over her face before violently twisting her._

Maribel woke up in a panicked start. Leaping into a sitting position, coughing violently. Wheezing, she can't breath as if her lungs were blocked. She throws herself out of bed and rushes to the bathroom. Realising she wouldn't make it to the toilet, she collapses into the tiled floor of the bathroom and coughed up what was blocking her lungs, the retched stench filling her sinuses as the last remnants of whatever it was left her. Gasping in relief she could breath once again, Maribel leaned backwards to rest her back on the wall behind her, taking deep breaths as she calmed down. Her head snapping up to a sudden thought.

"Renko."

She dashed out of the bathroom, the mess forgotten about for now as she reached for her phone and began messaging Renko.

* _Mari: Hey, Renko. You there?_

It wasn't long for a reply.

* _Renko: Yeah? Why?_

* _Mari: No reason._

* _Renko: -.- Merry, you woke me up at 2:30 in the goddamn morning for nothing? I know you can't sleep at night but please..._

* _Mari: I know. It...I was bored, I thought well, you know..._

* _Renko: You know I have class in the morning, and I'm sleepy. So Pleeeeease let me sleeeep._

* _Mari: Ok, ok. I'll let you. I don't want you grouching at me because I know what you're like when you're tired._

* _Renko: Zzzzz_

Maribel chuckled as she placed her phone back on the bedside table, her mood changing as she made her way back into the bathroom. She wanted to dump whatever was she spewed onto the floor into the toilet before it began to smell even worse and stain, but she stopped. It wasn't the average stuff you normally find after coughing your guts up, instead it was a sludgy black mess, shining a deep violet against the light. Taking a handful of tissue paper, she began to clean it up. Which was more difficult than it originally seemed, it was goopy and had some solidarity to it as it created ripples against the tissue. It reminded Maribel of the slime experiments she had done as a young girl and failed to teach Renko how to make one. The thought of it made her shudder, resulting in the memory to be pushed to the back of her head. She she lifted her hand to place the tissues into the bin, in turn taking some of the black goop with it. A strand of it clung to the rest on the floor, never breaking. Eventually sliding off the white paper with a splat back into the puddle, residue sticking like glue. Maribel furrows her brows before standing to look in the small hand mirror. She expected her teeth to be coated in the black goop, but instead found nothing to suggest she had coughed up the strange substance.

 _'This is strange.'_

Grabbing a small bucket, she gathered the mess into it, tissue as well before grabbing a lid to close it shut to not make the bathroom smell. Maribel placed the bucket near the door so she could deal with it in the morning as the events that had passed eventually took its toll on the blonde as she felt extremely fatigued. But before she passed out on her bed, Maribel remembered something her doctor recommended. Grabbing her music player, she scrolled to a playlist she created a few days ago after her appointment and began to play it. She made sure it was quiet enough that no one else on the floor could hear, that is if they lived right next door to her. But also loud enough for herself to hear, lulling her into a deep, thankfully dreamless, sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Several hours had passed in what seemed like seconds as Maribel slowly wakes to the sound of her phone ringing. She groans as she tries to go back to sleep, relieved as the ringing stopped. But the peace didn't last for long as the ringing began once again, just before she was able to fall asleep. Without opening her eyes, she reached and groped the bedside cabinet in search of her phone to bring the loud contraption to her. Maribel answered without looking at the caller ID, hoping the call wouldn't last long enough for her annoyance to rise.

"Hello?"

She could hear shuffling in the background, followed by draws slamming before a voice replied.

"Ah, Merry. You're awake. I didn't think you'd answer as you weren't picking up. Is that music I hear in the background?"

Being in her half awake state, Maribel took a second to recognize the voice, yawning before speaking into the phone.

"Renko? Yeah, sorry. Something to help me sleep."

She felt around for her music player, a few tries before managing to turn it off. rubbing her eyes to get sleep out of them and trying not to fall asleep halfway through the conversation.

"Geez, sounds like I've woken you up. I'm so sorry, but I needed to call you now otherwise I wouldn't get a chance."

"Huh, I guess it's payback for last night. So, what's so important to call me early in the morning?"

Renko huffed to that, but Maribel didn't seem to pick up the annoyance as she yawned once more.

"You can call it that if you want. Anyway I wanted to ask you when your classes start."

"Ok? Give me a sec, Renko."

Maribel pushed herself out of her bed and walked to her desk where her timetable was. Even though Renko was quiet on the other end, Maribel could still hear shuffling and the occasional mumble as another drawer was slammed shut. Maribel choose to ignore it for now as she scanned her timetable.

"They don't start until half one. May I ask why?"

More shuffling.

"Well, I was wondering since I finish at quarter to twelve, do you want to have lunch together at the Satellite Cafe? Or breakfast in your case and where the hell is it?!"

Maribel chuckled at Renko's outburst. A lilt in her question, piping her curiosity to what the brunette was doing on the other end of the line.

"May I ask what you've lost?"

"My hat, I can't find it anywhere. At this rate I'll be late!"

Maribel frowned. When has Renko ever lose her hat? At most times, the blonde thought the thing was glued to her head as it never seemed to leave the brown hair it resides on, even inquiring about it when they first met. But regardless, that hat must be important to her to be late over it.

"Can't you go without it?"

"Merry, you know I can't. Renko Usami is not herself without the fedora to complete the look."

Maribel rolled her eyes at the statement, knowing that her friend won't go anywhere without it and that the said statement is somewhat true, despite giving off the clique third person narrative.

"Did you look under your bed? Somehow managed to kick it under perhaps?"

She heard grumbles of disbelief before a shout of joy, causing her to smirk.

"Aha! Found you! I can tell you're smirking through the phone, anyway you up for that lunch?"

Maribel hummed in response.

"Great! I gotta go or I'll be late, I'll meet you then Merry at 12. Love you!"

Sounds of shuffling was heard as a loud crash that was followed by Renko swearing before the call was cut, causing Maribel to chuckle as she placed her phone back onto the bed side table. She stretched before climbing back into bed, hoping to get some more sleep.

* * *

 _'She said to meet at twelve, it's already ten past. So where the hell is she?'_

Maribel yawned as she scanned the area to try to spot Renko. Although sparsely crowded, Maribel couldn't seem to find her friend. Sighing, she took her phone and began scrolling through the phone numbers. her finger hovered over the call button, but hesitated as she looked inside quickly in case Renko was in fact sitting in there waiting. No such luck. She sighed again before beginning to call her, but she never managed to as someone had ran into her, giving her a bear hug. Maribel instantly recognized who it was.

"Hello Renko."

"Damn, I thought I got you."

Maribel sighed once more before putting her phone away. She felt Renko wrap her arms around her waist as her head leaned on Maribel's shoulder. Giving Maribel the opportunity to flick Renko on the nose. who recoiled slightly at the action, but didn't let go of her embrace.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?"

"You told me that we'd be meeting at twelve exactly. You're ten minutes late!"

Renko chuckled nervously as she let go of Maribel. She turned around to see Renko sharply looking away as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I did. Erm, my physics class overran unexpectedly. I rushed out the door as fast as I could to make it in time, obviously I wasn't."

"You didn't knock anything over in your mad rush did you? Like this morning I heard in the call?"

Renko folded her arms. She began to answer but instead decided to drop it as she shook her head and dragged Maribel inside. Taking a seat in the back so they wouldn't be interrupted as much.

"Ah, It's been awhile since we did this!"

Renko practically threw herself into the booth, causing Maribel to chuckle as she followed suit, but not as dramatically as Renko. She allowed herself to relax, sighing in relief as she rests her head on the seat.

"Don't fall asleep here, I don't want to drag you to your class~"

Maribel scoffed in response.

"As if I would. I'm more curious to why you asked me to eat lunch with you."

Renko only smiled as she placed in her's and Maribel's orders in the small touch screen.

"Why? Can't I treat my dear friend to lunch?"

"That's the thing Renko, It's usually me who does that or at least both of us agree to it. As you're usually late."

Renko shrugged as she leaned back. A look of annoyance flashed across her face, then to mild surprise as the brunette instantly remembered something.

"Well, apart from just taking you to lunch, there was something I wanted to tell you about."

Maribel feigned a look of surprise, a grin making it way on her face.

"Oh? So there was an ulterior motive after all?"

"Hey, I wouldn't have the chance regardless!"

Maribel chuckled as she shook her head.

"So, what is this grand thing you want to tell me?"

"I was rummaging around my stuff yesterday, thinking I needed to do a bit of spring cleaning."

"Erm, I hate to tell you this, but it's the middle of November."

Renko glared at Maribel as their order had arrived. She only shrugged in response. the brunette sighed as she continued their conversation as they began to eat.

"Anyway, I found this box in my wardrobe. I think it was from my aunt, I vaguely remember her giving it to me the day I was moving into the apartment."

"Is this the strange aunt you kept telling me about? The one with the glasses on your mum's side?"

Renko nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep, the same crazy lady. Gods knows what goes on in that head of hers. She gave me that box hoping it would do me some good, whatever that meant. I just put it away without opening it and completely forgot about it until yesterday."

"And you're telling me this...why?"

Renko reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo, handing it to Maribel for her to look at.

"Because if this."

* * *

 **AN:** I noticed that in chapter one the diary entry is dated to be in November and I put October in this chapter by mistake. Not a major detail but something that would bug me if I didn't correct it so sorry for re-uploading this ^^;


	9. Chapter 9

Maribel took a look at the photo briefly before raising her cup to her lips, then stopped. Placing the cup back down, sliding the photo towards herself and picking it up to take a closer look. Not believing her eyes.

"No, it can't be."

She looked at Renko, who was nodding her head.

"That was my thought exactly when I first saw it. Believed it to be at least coincidental, or thought it was something entirely different. But I looked at the stars and came to the conclusion it's the same place."

Maribel turned the photo in hopes she could point out Renko was wrong. She had to be, right? There is no way it's the same place.

"Scrutinize the photo all you want, Merry. My eyes don't lie."

"But why did your aunt have a photo of the exact shrine we went to two years ago? And why did she give it to you with the stuff in the box?"

Renko shrugged as she took the photo from Maribel. Pocketing it as she noted the confused expression the blonde had disguised the one that Renko wished she didn't pick up.

Fear.

"No clue. She's very cryptic, and hard to believe sometimes. A real joker when it comes to magic, I think."

Renko knew it was foolish to bring up the blonde's fear from the photo, so she feigned ever picking up on it, mostly to make herself believe it wasn't the truth.

"Have you looked through the box?"

Renko shook her head, purposely ignoring the slightly worried tone in Maribel's voice. Grasping her cup before fully answering Maribel's question, and taking a sip from it.

"Not really. I only found the photo when it slipped out one of the books I was taking out. From what I remember, it was mostly filled with what I presume journals and a few smaller boxes, possibly for trinkets. Or some other random crap she brought at the time for the sake of it."

"Sounds like a typical Tokyo resident. Always the weird ones."

Renko coughed on her drink. The comment from the blonde surprising her as she placed her cup down to not spill it.

"You are talking to someone who comes from Tokyo you know."

"You're an exception."

Renko rolled her eyes as she wiped her mouth free of coffee with a napkin.

"We're getting off track here. The reason why I showed you the photo is because I think there's a connection between this shrine and your dreams."

Maribel so truly wanted to not believe it.

"Hmm, I doubt that. I mean this shrine is real, my dreams aren't."

"What about that story you told me? When we investigated the shrine, things did seem to add up to it."

Maribel sighed.

"Renko, that story, at most is fictional. Youkai don't exist, they have never existed. That war I told was fabricated through time, probably as a reason to why Youkai seemingly vanished. It's likely a tale told due to the crisis during that time."

But Renko wouldn't sway as she shook her head and dismissed Maribel's argument.

"But what if it wasn't? What if Youkai did exist? What if they _still_ exist? Think about it Merry, you said it yourself we don't see them anymore because we _don't believe in them_."

The blonde closed her eyes as she sighed, hoping that she would get through to Renko one way or another.

"Renko, it's folklore. They don't exist."

"Ghosts exist, we believe in the supernatural. Weird shit happens, hell we even put a bloody rocket into space in hopes of finding life! Aliens, we're fine with that! But not Youkai? Come on Merry, at least humour me."

Renko's voice had risen and a few people in the vicinity of the two looked in their direction, curious to what was happening. Maribel, who noticed this, quickly tried to quieten Renko down.

"Renko, calm down. People are staring at us. I don't want us to get thrown out if we cause a scene."

The brunette turned to the people who were indeed looking in their direction, some in confusion or slight annoyance. Others in amusement at the spectacle. Renko didn't even realise she stood up until she sat back down, murmuring a small apology with a sheepish look on her face. Maribel, on the other hand had her head in one of her hands, shaking it in slight disappointment.

"Heh...sorry."

Maribel sighed as she lifted her head up to look at Renko.

"Please try to keep a cool head Renko. You know I agree with you on some things, but there are times I don't. I don't want you flying off the handle on the smallest thing we disagree on to then regret it when it's too late."

"Sorry. But going back to the photo. I'm thinking we need to go back there, the shrine is hiding more than it's letting on and we need to investigate it."

Maribel's concerned look immediately changed to shock before voicing her firm opinion.

"No."

Renko's grinning face fell instantly.

"But-"

"No, Renko. I'm sorry, but if this was under different circumstances I would have agreed with you. We've already proved this shrine is not only very old and very abandoned, but incredibly dangerous."

Yet again, Renko refused to sway.

"Merry, that was two years ago."

"Yes, it was two years ago. Who knows what it's like now. It could be in a pile of rubble or so rotten it could collapse on us and kill us!"

Maribel began to worry about Renko's haphazard plan, which seemingly feels like it was thought of then and there with no actual thinking behind it. Not to mention the one key detail Renko is forgetting to why the shrine was never truly brought up until now.

"Merry, if it was going to collapse, it would have done so already. Even before we arrived."

The brunette felt she couldn't convince her friend.

"Merry, why are you so against this? We have evidence that connects."

"I don't want you to be an idiot and die. One scare was enough for me. I don't want to lose you. Don't you remember what happened last time? You freaked out the other week, I don't want to know how you'll react to the shrine itself."

Renko's eyes widened. Of course, she was so wrapped up in her ideas that she didn't think of Maribel, more so her own health. She would go off in adventures, not caring if it would cause harm to her life, not bothered by it. Maribel, on the other hand, would think it through and consider the health risks involved. Thinking about it, Renko subconsciously gripped her shoulder where her injury was. At times where she is the most intrigued, she would forget about it, as if it never happened. But the time she does remember, such as recalling the memory fully or bouts of anxiety, it pains her. Flashes of visions begin to flood her mind and Renko shakes them out of her head, now's not the time. She needs a distraction.

"Ok, we won't go. I'm...I'm sorry I suggested it."

Maribel sighed tiredly, but gave Renko a reassuring smile nonetheless.

"It's fine Renko. It's just I don't want to worry about you as well as myself. After all, you're the only one who helps me through this."

Even though she was right, Renko felt she hadn't actually helped her in any way at all. In fact, Renko felt as if she might have done more harm than good with all the club activities, not to mention the accident. Maribel must have picked up her shift of mood as she began to comfort her.

"Renko. Don't think you aren't, you are. You're my one true friend, someone who keeps me grounded...Without you, I feel as if I'm lost. Stuck in this strange world where I can't truly tell fantasy from reality."

Renko sighed as Maribel continued.

"Look, despite all the weird stuff that has happened to us, your accident and my condition, we're still here. In one piece and mostly sound of mind. I just don't want us to stress out."

Renko looked at Maribel and gave her a solemn smile. Who returned it with one of her own as she reached across the table to grasp Renko's hands with her own. Without uttering a word, they simultaneously nodded and stood up to proceed out of the cafe in silence. In which Maribel mused about the new information of Renko's aunt.

 _'And I thought this was going to be a casual meet up. Who knew Renko's aunt was into the occult? Maybe-'_

Her thought was stopped short as something heavy and cold hit her on the back of her head. Maribel spun round in alarm, reaching for the spot on her head that was hit. Snow? It wasn't even that cold yet, not to mention there were not many clouds in the sky to deem a snowfall. She scanned the area to see who threw whatever it was at her. Her eyes landed on a small retreating figure dressed in blue before they seemingly vanish into thin air, followed by another that was also wearing blue. Hang on, are those wings? Maribel took a step forward, before her legs became numb and vision black out. Her name called out by Renko before she dropped into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Maribel slowly woke into consciousness, increasingly aware of the throbbing in her head. She groaned as she gingerly placed a hand on her forehead, slowly rising from...speaking of which, where is she?

"Oh, good you're awake!"

She recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. Hearing a chair scrape against the carpet and shuffled footsteps that grew closer. Opening her eyes, she saw a blurry figure approach before her eyes adjusted and focused on the other person who was kneeling by the side of the bed.

"Renko?"

A chuckle. Thankfully a clear sign that everything is alright, the blonde heaved a sigh of relief. Luckily, Renko only perceived this as a deep breath as she place a hand on Maribel's forehead, possibly to check her temperature the blonde thought. Her hand cooling to the touch, dulling the pain slightly. To return a moment later as the hand was removed from its place, but not as vicious as before.

"Well, yeah. Obviously, who else would it be? You must be still groggy, but...you are alright?"

Maribel looked at Renko confused, or at least tried to in her half conscious state, placing a hand over her eyes to get used to the light seeping in through the windows.

"Ok, I'm guessing you have no idea what I'm going on about due to the odd expression you're giving me. After walking out the cafe-you do remember that?"

Maribel nodded, albeit being slow and small. The pounding in her head, albeit fading, still made her vision dizzy with sudden movements as Renko continued.

"Ok, that's good. Anyway, as we were walking home you looked like you were lost in your thoughts before you suddenly lurched forward. Like you were hit or something, before turning and passing out."

Maribel hummed, thinking back to the last thing she remembered. She did get hit, but by what? It almost felt like snow, but that's impossible. Snow shouldn't be arriving until december, and even then it wouldn't lay due to the thought made her reach the back of her head, thinking that if it was indeed snow, it would have left particles on her hair. But nothing.

"Merry?"

"Renko, I-I don't want to alarm you..."

Renko chuckled again. She was given a glare in return.

"I'm being serious here, I think I was hit by a snowball."

Silence. Renko couldn't respond, she didn't know how to.

"A...a snowball? In the driest November we've had? Are-are you sure?"

Maribel nodded, grasping at Renko's hand and pulling it to the back of her head. Confusion filled Renko's mind as her hand touched Maribel's hair. Granted it has been roughly 45 minutes, but if Maribel's claim is true, her hair would have still been damp. Renko only felt the dry softness of Maribel's hair as she combed her fingers through it.

"Merry I...there's nothing to show, whatever it was, that hit you. If it was something."

Maribel cast her eyes down onto the mattress, feeling a little guilty which was shown through her features. She sighed, turning her head so that she couldn't look at Renko.

"I'm sorry. I feel that I'm forcing you to believe me, when there is clearing nothing to believe in. Even after I said all that in the cafe."

Renko shook her head, but that didn't disperse the guilt Maribel had, as she brought her knees up and rested her chin on top of them, zoning out. She didn't hear or feel the mattress depress until Renko wrapped an arm around her, pulling Maribel into a hug.

"It's not your fault you know. You didn't ask for this, so you shouldn't blame yourself. Heck, I should be apologizing to you, for the second time."

Maribel sighed, but moved closer to Renko. Silently thankful for the comfort.

"You believe you're alone in this world. The only one to rely on, but doubt yourself regardless. But you're not alone, you have me. Didn't you say earlier I keep you grounded? Heck, without me, I bet you would sleep the days away if you could."

This earned a smile and a chuckle from the blonde. Glad she could make the blonde happy, Renko continued to humour her.

"I wonder, if you do sleep for a while, say hibernation, would you stay young?"

"Hmm, I doubt it Renko. I read that prolonged sleep is bad for your health."

"Well, I doubt you'll turn into a Babaa, so you're all good."

It took a second for Renko's teasing to sink in, when Maribel realised what Renko had said and gently pushed her in a joking manner, chuckling slightly. Renko, grinning widely, suddenly slipped off the bed and landed onto the floor unceremoniously. She continued to chuckle as she righted herself and kneeled on the floor.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yes, Renko. You did deserve that."

Renko was still grinning as Maribel pat her on the head affectionately, ruffling her hair at the same time. Maribel sighed in content, knowing this is real. Until she realised something very important.

"Renko, how far is the campus from your apartment?"

the brunette gave her a confused look, noting the sudden change of topic to be a little strange. Until she realised why.

"Err, I would say fifteen minutes walking. Why do you-oh. Right. Are you sure-"

"Renko, It's all I have apart from you to distract me. Besides, I came to this university to learn, didn't I?"

Renko chuckled as Maribel said her goodbyes and left her apartment. Although Maribel said she was fine, Renko still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong, or worse something will go wrong. She looked back to her wardrobe where, inside she placed the old box her aunt gave her. Thinking at the time she brought Maribel inside after her episode leaving the cafe, hiding it so questions wouldn't be asked about it. questions that would of course give answers the blonde wouldn't like as of this current time. As well as her state of mind to think of.

But of course, mysteries can't just be left alone after all, can they?


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of typing was all that was heard throughout the lecture room, the lecturer's voice just barely heard over the rhythmic sound of furious typing. The student's paying no attention to anything around them, nor their spelling, which would be disastrous later when going through notes. However, one student seated near the back has barely one page filled. Just the date and time. Maribel could barely concentrate, the drone of the lecturer's voice fading in and out of her hearing and when it does, the information isn't retained as it goes in one ear and out the other.

The cause of this is a small, buzzing sound that appears to resonate within the room. As if a swarm of mosquitoes have managed to find their way into the room even though all the windows and doors are shut. Glancing around the room, Maribel could not spot the annoyance but what she saw was that no one seemed to be bothered by this. Were they too focused to notice? Or is it something else? She sighed and tried to concentrate on the lesson, hoping that whatever it was stopped soon.

Unfortunately, the buzzing only became louder and more incessant. Again, Maribel looked around the room but nothing was out of place. She groaned quietly in annoyance, placing her head in her hands in hopes the buzzing will go away. Thankfully it did, sighing in relief as she continued to listen knowing that she'll have to get notes from other students later.

But this didn't last for long. The buzzing returned with full force, louder and more annoying that is emitting from within her mind. The suddenness of this caused Maribel to jump in surprise, clutching the side of her head. Biting her lip to refrain from yelling in pain. A few students near turned to the sudden movement, but returned to continue typing or taking out their phones to procrastinate, as if this was a regular occurrence.

" _Shut up, shut up!"_

Maribel sighed before looking at her screen, in which what was on it caused her blood to freeze. She distinctly remembers not touching the keyboard for a good few minutes, right? It's not possible, why would she write that? Maribel gulped, feeling nauseous all of a sudden, taking deep breaths before closing her laptop and gathering her things. She needed to get out of here before she collapsed again, or worse. A few students took note of her quick departure, but again they quickly lost interest.

The incessant buzzing grew louder as she made her way towards the door, as if whatever is making that noise doesn't want her to leave. A throbbing headache forms, making her ability to think practically non existent. Dizziness takes over, the room beginning to spin as the feeling of nauseousness takes over. The stuffiness of the room doesn't help as each step is an effort to make to reach the door.

"P _lease, let me go…"_

She all but gracefully barreled out of room, forcing the doors open more than necessary. Stumbling to catch herself from falling before practically falling into open arms, catching her in an embrace. The incessant buzzing stopped immediately once she acknowledged the person. Confused, she took a small step back to see who this person is.

"Renko?"

The brunette grinned as she let Maribel out of her embrace.

"But, why...are you here?"

Instead of replying, Renko dug in her pocket to fish out her phone, showing Maribel the reason why she was there.

 _*mutual friend: hey you might wanna get down here_

 _*mutual friend: i think blondie is having one of her episodes_

 _*Renko: is she? I'll be down there in a few minutes_

 _*Renko: and she has a name you know? -_-_

 _*mutual friend: might wanna hurry it up, your girlfriend is leaving in worse for wear._

 _*Renko: on my way_

 _*Renko: and she's not my girlfriend!_

 _*mutual friend: coulda fooled me_

Maribel giggled as she read the last part of the chain of messages that were shown on the screen, causing Renko to quickly turn the phone back to herself, confused to what the blonde found humorous in the conversation she was showing before quickly pocketing it once she realised what Maribel had read, mumbling to herself about presumptuous students and something else Maribel couldn't hear.

"Come on."

Maribel took ahold of Renko's hand and ushered her through the corridor, not listening to the brunette who was still grumbling under her breath. She led Renko into the walkthrough garden and ushered her to sit down on the nearest bench.

"You didn't have to get me you know, I was going to leave anyway."

Renko sighed, knowing her blonde friend's stubbornness can get the best of her.

"Merry, I worry about you. I can't just stand by doing nothing, I'd feel awful if something bad happened to you."

"And you think I don't worry about you, like what happened a few weeks ago?"

Renko curled into herself, an expressionless facade washed over her face as her hand instinctively reached for her shoulder. Maribel considered taking it to comfort her, but instead of going to her shoulder, Renko make to reached for her necklace instead.

"I know bringing it up causes a deal of pain for you, but it's true. I worry a lot."

Renko sighed, staring at the ground as if it was the most intriguing thing in the world. It was until Maribel placed her free hand on Renko's chin and gently forcing Renko to turn her head to look at her.

"I want to worry about you. Heck, I worry about you even before, since you can be quite clumsy at times."

This lifted Renko's mood a little as a small grin and granted a light chuckle, which Maribel was glad for as she continued.

"But I care, that's all that matters to me."

They continued to sit in the garden, admiring the flowers that have bloomed and generally watching the clouds in the sky float away into the distance. It wasn't until they spotted some of Maribel's classmates walking through the corridors that they decided to leave and go to a more secluded place, away from seeing eyes.

* * *

They decided, since the exemplary lesson hours were over, to leave the campus grounds as many places within they had in mind had a few groups of people dotted about. Walking aimlessly, taking note of funny signs (well Maribel was) before stopping at a yakitori stand to eat. It wasn't until they were settled when Renko asked Maribel something that was on her mind since they met up a few hours ago.

"If I can ask, Merry. What happened during your lecture? I mean, you didn't look good when you left."

Maribel lowered her cup slowly, debating to herself whether or not to divulge the information to her friend, sure telling her would ease pressure on her shoulders but at what cost? She doubted that simply telling the brunette her laptop is haunted and showed her the words 'Your life is a lie' in a purple font that it wouldn't accept would go down well. Renko sensed Maribel's unease as she played with the paper cup in her hands.

"You, ah...you don't need to answer that if you don't want to. I understand if it's uncomfortable to talk about it. Actually, just forget I even asked. It was dumb of me to bring it up."

Renko scratched the back of her head sheepishly, berating herself for asking the question. Maribel stayed silent as she stared into the clear liquid, wondering how much she would need to drink to stop hearing the buzzing in her head that unfortunately returned. Luckily not as aggressive as before, but still an annoyance to have. The blonde heaved a sigh as she downed the rest of her drink and made to stand, startling the brunette slightly with the sudden movements before standing up herself to return to their accommodations, making idle chatter as they went. Unknowing to them as they were followed by a shadowed being, camouflaged in the dark alleyways and spaces, ignored by other passersby as it darted under streetlights to continue following the two students.

* * *

 **AN:** the mutual friend is someone Renko knows and asked to keep an eye on Maribel in her class. They are not important to the story just to point it out there.


	12. Chapter 12

_Diary entry_

 _Date: 23rd November 2028 - 7:55 pm_

 _I cannot understand my dreams anymore. They mainly consist of myself walking through this strange plot of land, it is even Earth I'm in? I am not sure, but that was what they used to consist of. Now, I'm walking in darkness. Nothing but large looking lights staring at me. No wait, it's more like a dark violet colour, not completely black and not completely solid either. Ah, what was the name for it again? Damn, I have to ask Renko but she might question it. Oh no, I'm going into a tangent again._

 _Regardless, thinking too much about it causes my head to spin. It just doesn't make sense, surely dreams can't cause you trauma?_

 _And those awful nightmares, did something happen in my youth I blocked out of my memory? Something horrible that I didn't want to remember? It makes me curious yet worried, I want to know what happened. Yet, if it was something my brain had to remove from my memory, should I try to retrieve it? Would it make my symptoms worse, change them? Change me? I do not know, and I wish to keep it that way for now. My decision may change in time, but I do not wish to open the box with a 50% chance of the cat being dead._

 _References aside, I am still worried about Renko. Whatever happened to her two years ago still has its grip on her and now she wants to go back to the same place that cause her misery. That accident is the only reason why I never brought up that shrine since, as any mention of it caused her to quieten through the first month or two of her recovery. Now, it feels like she completely disregards it and pretends it never happened, which I believe resulted in that argument in the cafe a few days ago. I swear her impulsiveness and stubbornness will be her downfall one day. It's funny to think that she was quite shy when we first met, although it was pretty coincidental now that I think about it._

 _But anyway, I hope these new dreams won't cause any more trouble for myself. Or have become worse, that I fear. Which is the topic I am finally getting to in this diary entry. Something strange happened earlier, something I'm not quite sure is even real. Was it a dream perhaps? My imagination, maybe? At a logical view, I would say so, but I was definitely awake when it happened. There were witnesses, however they couldn't seem to account for Renko strangely. I mean, she was greeted by them when she arrived in the library…_

 _I don't know anymore…_

* * *

 **4 hours and 55 minutes ago**

 **Location: Campus Library**

Maribel looked up from her laptop to the sound of books crashing to the floor. Immediately, she spotted Renko bowing apologetically to another student before helping them pick up the falling books to place onto the shelves of the bookcases. Maribel gave a silent laugh through her nose, shaking her head as Renko noticed her and walked over to her table.

"I swear one day, you're going to knock over one of the bookcases in your usually clumsy way."

Renko shrugged, before taking a seat on the opposite side of the table so she was facing Maribel.

"I'm happy to pay for them, it's really no big deal."

Maribel rose an eyebrow questioningly. Since when did Renko completely disregard her teasing?

' _Must not be in a happy mood.'_

"So, any particular reason you're at the library? From what I remember, we didn't agree to meet here and from the time, shouldn't you be in class?"

Renko shrugged, grabbing her hat and placing it on the table. A look of...something flashed across her face. A look Maribel couldn't pinpoint on what it was, but one that Renko definitely does not pull. Lowering the screen slightly, she leaned over to ask.

"Are you alright? You're not feeling sick are you?"

Renko somehow looked offended.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you! Just because I skip one class doesn't mean I'm suddenly cursed with a sickness."

The brunette huffed as she crossed her arms in annoyance, turning her head to stare angrily into one of the nearest bookcases. Maribel narrowed her eyes at the brunette, something felt off with her. Off course, there was the odd time Renko arrived in a bad mood, but this was different somehow. As if she switched personality, but that's impossible...Right?

"Ok! Sorry! I was just curious, jeez."

She continued on her assignment in silence as Renko grabbed one of the books the blonde had on the table and began reading it. Every now and then looking up from the book, which Maribel noted was actually upside down, to stare at the blonde and quickly turning back to the book when Maribel looked up from her laptop. This continued for a few more minutes until they both looked up at the same time, in which Maribel chuckled nervously.

"What? Is something wrong?"

Renko shook her head before placing a finger on her chin in thought.

"No...well, actually yes. there's something that's been on my mind lately."

Maribel rose an eyebrow as she lowered her laptop screen, giving Renko her full attention. Deciding that her essay could wait another few minutes, it wasn't like it was due the very next day anyway. She prompted Renko to continue, in which the brunette did so.

"I've always wondered, how can you see your 'visions'? I mean, can you control when and where you see them or something?"

Maribel narrowed her eyes. Didn't she already tell Renko about this? She definitely recalls sharing this with her, so it's either because she didn't actually and only thought she did. Or Renko has a terrible memory, which as of right now wasn't that unusual considering her attitude.

"I thought I told you already."

Renko stopped messing around with her hat for some reason, almost dropping it onto the table again and simply stared at Maribel with blank eyes, in which began to unsettle her as the brunette looked as if she wasn't going to say anything.

"Huh...you did? I don't remember you telling me."

Renko chuckled apologetically, smiling in a way that didn't seem like herself, no more like it was forced. Maribel raised an eyebrow unconvinced however and instead of refreshing her memory, decided to call her out on it.

"I'm surprised at that. Since your the one who said and I quote 'it'll be better if I was the one who recorded anything related to the Sealing Club' is it not?"

Renko only huffed in response, crossing her arms in the process, prompting Maribel to continue.

"And since it was regarding the club and the fact it was a personal matter I trusted you to know, I would have expected more respect from you to at least remember this and _not_ ask questions regarding it in a public place where others can easily misuse that information for their own gain, _Renko._ "

Renko raised her hands in defence, a look of annoyance as she slid the chair she was sitting on backwards and began to stand up. It might have been the trick of the light or Maribel's eyes, but the blonde swore she saw Renko fizzle out of existence for just a moment, like a game glitching out. But immediately disregarded it to being tired.

"Fine, I guess your not in the mood to talk then. I browse some books in the meantime."

Renko turned and walked away towards the bookcases, leaving a very confused and annoyed Maribel at the table.

' _what the hell is wrong with her today? First skipping class, then being pissed off for no reason and taking it out on me! Honestly…'_

Maribel shook her head in frustration before continuing with her essay she started, hoping to finish much as possible before leaving the library later.

* * *

"Hey, Merry...wake up."

A gentle shake to her shoulder slowly brought Maribel into consciousness, groaning quietly as she slowly blinked her eyes open. Realising that she had fallen asleep as she sat up groggily, rubbing her hand to bring feeling back into it as she had rested on it. Turning to face Renko in confusion.

"Merry, are you ok? I've been told you've been asleep for a while…"

Maribel sighed, rubbing her face tiredly. Looking around to see that the books she had were neatly stacked in a neat pile, her laptop lid closed, most likely out of battery. The soda can, that was already empty by the time she supposedly drifted off, gone. Renko must have thrown it into the bin beforehand.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Renko thought for a few minutes, trying to remember what she was told by the time she entered the library.

"Erm, I think it was a few hours? I wasn't paying much attention as I was trying to find you, I literally came here around fifteen minutes ago after almost an hour looking for you as you weren't answering my texts or calls."

A few hours? that would mean...Maribel fished her phone out of her pocket and turning her phone on to check the time, noticing the missed calls and few unread texts pop up. Realising that it was half five, meaning that she fell asleep around the time Renko arrived.

Wait…

"You didn't skip class today?"

Renko gave Maribel a confused look, laughing slightly at the question.

"What? Why? No, I don't really have an incentive to skip classes. Besides I already said I was looking for you after."

Maribel frowned, turning to her phone again to make sure the time was right, which it unfortunately was. Pocketing her phone as the messaging pop ups only showed the real truth and not the one she experienced. She felt Renko's hand on her shoulder, most likely to comfort her in some way. Sighing as she rubbed her head tiredly, wondering if it was time consuming to think about it.

"I thought you were already here earlier. I mean even some students acknowledged you. You were a little rude, but I was awake."

Renko shook her head, moving away from the table and turning back to the blonde. Waiting for her to follow.

"Wasn't me. I was cooped up in a stuffy room writing notes. Maybe it was my doppelganger."

Sighing as she picked up her things, Maribel followed a chuckling Renko out of the library. Rubbing her eyes, was it a dream? A hallucination maybe?

' _Am I going mad?'_


	13. Ch 13: Maribel Flashback I

**Maribel Flashback I**

* * *

"I'm sorry to call this meeting so abruptly, but it is urgent that I have to speak to both of you, Mr and Mrs Hearn."

They nodded, understanding what the situation might be, but wished it wasn't. The mother turning to look at the eight year old Maribel, who was happily sat in one of the chairs of the school library alone. Kicking her legs out while she read, her humming could be quietly heard through the slightly ajar door. If it wasn't the urgency and tone of her teacher's voice during the phone call, she wouldn't have thought anything wrong. Realising that she wasn't going to move, the father wrapped his arm around her to gently move her into the classroom. Reassuring her that the blonde would be fine, despite the unsure tone he, himself, had. Once they were sat down, the father immediately rose their suspicions to why they were called here.

"I see this is obviously something to do with Maribel, did something happen to her?"

The teacher shifted in his seat, clearing his throat before responding.

"Well, you can describe it like that. But it wasn't exactly 'what happened to her' as much as the effect it had on another student."

The teacher continued to be silent, letting the parents process the information they were just given. He continued once they finished their short, hushed conversation and turning back to give their full attention to learn more.

"Of course, Maribel is an outstanding student. Perfect grades, attitude and mature behaviour. More so for her age, but...myself and staff alike are concerned as she hasn't been able to make friends. In which I'm sure you already know."

Both parents nodded, recalling the amount of times any other teacher commented on the young girl's lack of friendship with other students. Even questioning her to why, in which she simply stated that she tries as if it wasn't a big deal.

"however...this is an incident that we as a school cannot ignore. Of course we can excuse this to the health problems you already informed us of, but that does not make it an excuse in front of the board unfortunately, nor can the board explain this either."

The two parents exchanged worried glances, a feeling that they know roughly what could have happened. knowing that, whatever it was, it was affected by whatever Maribel had.

"So, what was the incident? We hope it's nothing so serious and just a misunderstanding."

The teacher sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was obvious that he didn't want to tell them, but at the same time he wasn't sure on how to tell them.

"Mr and Mrs Hearn, I seriously hope that this is just some misunderstanding, both on my part and the teachers who should have been present at the time. But this is something so extraordinary that I doubt any logical sense of the incident happening."

* * *

Strolling through the hallway, swinging her arms little Maribel quietly hummed to herself. Sitting in the library eventually became boring for her, the book she was given already read thoroughly, and fed up of reading and walked out of the library. Idly looking into the windows and open doors to find where her parents were. So far, no luck as every room was empty and dark due to the fading sunlight, which Maribel was content on just looking in without entering a moment or two before moving on. Her humming slowly stopped as the realisation of just how eerily quiet it is, a strange feeling in a place that she has always known to be full of activity and people. Now with only herself, her parents and possibly a few teachers who she hasn't seen for a while since she was led into the library, the school gave off a daunting vibe. In which only increased as she wandered into a dimly lit hallway, her stroll now a nervous shuffle, stopping entirely when she took two steps into the hallway.

"H...hello?"

Her voice echoes through the hallway unnaturally. Maribel began to step backwards out of the hallway and close the door to continue looking for her parents. However, she wasn't leaving, seemingly walking backwards throughout the passageway. Turning her head to see why she wasn't leaving, she realised that she somehow managed to walk into the middle of the hallway. The door seemingly much further away then before, and the way more terrifying to walk. Turning back, lights flicker on and off as doors slowly begin to close one by one, starting with the furthest ones away. Shutting with an audible slam throughout the silent hallway, startling Maribel as she began to quiver with fear. Rooted to the spot, her legs refused to move as her eyes were fixed on the looming darkness that lurked on the other end of the hallway.

A flicker of a light, revealing a tall, dark shadow. Humanoid, and then gone in a second flicker moments after the first. Maribel held her breath, not wanting to make a sound, shutting her eyes in hopes everything would turn back to normal.

' _Count to five and the scary thing will go away. Mother always told me that.'_

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she slowly counted. Her small hands trembling, gripped together as her voice began to quiver with the overwhelming fear. Doors shutting became more frequent and louder the closer the noise got to Maribel. By three, a low hum reverberated around her, making her voice go up a pitch higher with fright. hesitating with the last two numbers as the noises refused to quieten, becoming more loud the closer the blonde got to the last number.

"Five."

Hesitating just a moment, Maribel opened her eyes. Hoping that everything was back to normal. It wasn't, it was only worse. Lights instantly turned off, leaving the blonde in complete darkness. The remaining open doors suddenly shut simultaneously, the slam echoing eerily before falling deathly silent. Her quaking breath the only thing she could hear, tears begin forming at the corners of her eyes, Maribel whimpered slightly.

The lights turned on and Maribel screamed, instantly gaining energy to run towards the doors she entered through earlier. Desperately wanting to escape this hell, to get as far away from this _monster_ as possible.

* * *

"Maribel!"

Hearing the screams of a terrified child, the adults ceased the meeting and went to the library to check on the blonde. Where they found that she was no longer there. The father mumbled under his breath as he slammed his palm on the doorframe.

"I knew someone should have looked over her! Why didn't we think?!"

There wasn't enough time for the two to respond as he immediately ran down the hall shouting Maribel's name. The mother trailing behind, telling the father that he might be overreacting a little. Looking into doorways to catch a glimpse of the child, she managed to find Maribel in the middle of an adjacent hallway, curled up in a fetal position with her arms over her face on the floor, shivering and crying. Immediately, the mother ran over without thinking, the teacher calling out to the father, who had already ran into another classroom further down.

"Mr Hearn! We've found her."

It wasn't long until he ran back to where they were, pushing the teacher out of the way in panic as he barreled into the hallway and comforting Maribel along with his wife. Thankfully it wasn't long until Maribel stopped crying and reluctantly sat up, immediately crawling to her mother for comfort, clinging onto her tightly. The father sighed in relief, patting the blonde on the head before standing up and leading his wife out. Passing the teacher, who looked confused and slightly concerned, he silently whispered.

"Say nothing of this, even the incident that happened earlier."

"but Mr Hea-"

"if you have to report it, say it was a misunderstanding. Kids can have overactive minds, blame it on that, but do not speak of any abnormal occurrence that did happen. I'm willing to pay towards the school if you want, but I would like it if this was treated like it never happened."

The teacher silently nodded, he couldn't exactly argue against the threat due to what was relayed to him, nor how he would report the incident either. The two parents left without another word, the mother carrying a now asleep Maribel in her arms to the car to go home.

The next day, Maribel completely forgot about both incidents.


End file.
